How I Became Angel Soultaker
by Angel Soultaker
Summary: This is my first published fan fiction. Angel and other original characters are owned by me. Any others are owned by Miss Harris and Mr. Ball.


This is my first published fan fiction. This started as my vampire loure for Vampire Wars. This is cleaned up and changed. I posted another version on my other page. Angel Stackhouse - Northman and I are one in the same . Any characters owned by Miss Harris and Mr. Ball are all theirs. Maddy, Devin,Vincent are mine. Angel Soultaker is mine and has been since High School. It started with the Dungeons and Dragons game. Now on to my story:

Chapter 1

We were just settlers here in this country. We arrived here in the 1700s to 1800s. We came over on a boat from Ireland. I was known as Maddy O'Hara. I was picking berries one day to make a jam for my husband. Devin O'Hara is the town undertaker. I came across a mound of earth.  
I thought that maybe, someone had buried a dead animal. I found out, that I was wrong later on. That evening Devin asked me to help dig a grave.  
I was an able bodied woman. I was 30 and barren. Devin stayed with me even though I could not bear his children. We went to the graveyard and started to hear rustling in the trees, so my husband went to check. I heard a struggle and went to see what it was. When I got there, Devin was gone to me. It looked like an animal ripped his throat out. I felt someone behind me. I whipped around and saw a man, tall and pale, he was dressed in black with a cloak on him. He had a low and deep voice. He said to me, that I was his Angel now. Also, that he was taking my soul as his. I fought the best I could and he won. Then he pinned me licked my neck. Then he bit my neck. I felt my blood leave me and my heart slow down. He bit his wrist and told me to drink of him, I was so afraid, so I did what I was told. I awoke a few nights later and I saw the man from that night. I asked him who and what he was. He said,"My name is Vincent Soultaker and I am vampire." "You are my mate and child Angel Soultaker." He said "I am your maker and mate." I cried crimson tears and he took me to feed my first time. We were together for a long time settled in New Orleans and started our clan and our coven. We are the Soultaker Coven of New Oreans, Louisana.

Chapter 2

We have been in New Orleans for over 200 years. Vincent has been my mate and maker for that long. I love him because I am his child. I do not love him as a mate. He realises this and he is very cruel to me. We have 4 other vampires in our clan. They are Josie Pierre, We call her Jo.  
The next are Beau Westwood, Suza Ramsey and Timothy Ridgewood aka Tim.I come home for feeding and I am thrown into the wall. I cry out," What did I do?"  
Vincent growls out,"I told you no hunting alone. Did I not?" I gasp out," Yes Master"  
Vincent punches me in the stomach and I double over. I beg him to stop. But, He beats on me until he gets bored with it. He did not hold back in his beating,so I am weak. I am around 200 years old. He is around 600 years old. He leaves me there on the floor. He says he will be back around dawn. He went to feed and have sex with someone. I wish he would release me. I can not take anymore. Jo and Tim come in. Jo says," he is going to bring your final death to you." Tim picks me up and says," Let us get you a bath my lady." They take me upstairs and bathe me.  
Jo dries me off and helps me to dress. I get in bed and I read awhile. After about 2 hours, I hear Suza and Beau come in. Beau asks;"Are you alright?" I tell them I am fine. Suza says,"Vincent was arrested tonight," I ask why. She tells me that he killed one of the Queen's consorts. I curse and say let's go, y'all. We go to the Queen's compound. The guard takes us to the throne room.  
Sitting there is the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie - Anne. Sophie asks,"Hello Angel, what can I do for you?' I say," What will you do to my master?" She is pissed off and says,"He is going to his final death. I cry a little and ask,"So, I am free?" She says yes and that I now head the Soultaker clan. I am in shock and ask,"Really? I am so young and inexperienced," Sophie says,"He really filled your head with lies. You are more than capable." I say thank you and accept the position of mistress of the clan. Sophie says," I want you to go to Shreveport and get in touch with the sheriff there. Just you alone." I ask why and she just tells me that the sheriff knows all. We leave the compound and go home. I tell the others that they can go wherever they want to. Jo and Tim picked France. Beau and Suza choose England. I give them funds, so they can leave in the evening.

Chapter 3 I went to the other safe and opened it.  
I took my cut and Vincent's also. I packed my things and put it in my Hummer. I finally arrived at the vampire bar called Fangtasia. I go to the front of the long line and I say to a very pretty blond vampire, that I am Angel Soultaker. She tells me she is Pam and the sheriff is her master. I follow her to an office in the back. Pam knocks on the door and we hear an enter. We go in and Pam says,"Master, Angel Soultaker has arrived. He says,"Thank you my child, you may go." He tells me to sit and I do quickly. He tells me that he is, Eric Northman, Sheriff of the 5th district of Louisiana. Eric asks me what my name was before I was turned. I say," It was Madelene O'Hara, I was called Maddy. I tell him it was my married name. He asks for my maiden name and I tell him it was Emerson. He tells me I will go by Angel O'Hara. I ask what I am here for. He informs me that I am there to protect a woman. I ask whom and he tells me she is telepathic.  
I am in shock and ask how I can protect her. Eric states," You know how to wield a sword and fight well." I ask who told him all this. He says that he talked to Beau and Tim, they mentioned it.  
I mumble that I will kill them. He chuckles and says,"We have to exchange blood to sense one another. I must also bed you, so no other vampire will try. I growl out,"You do not own me."  
He growls out,"According to Sophie - Anne I do. I yell,"That bitch, no way in hell, I will not be a pet!" He rushes me and plants my back to the wall. He fangs out and growls in my face,"Watch your mouth! You are mine! Get used to it!" He goes to touch me and I shrink and cry, "Yes master,I am sorry. Please do not punish me." I beg and cry and he strokes my cheek. He says, Little one, easy now. I will not punish you. You would really have to do much worse, for me to punish you." I calm down and he sits on the couch and pulls me into his lap. Eric says," Tell me why you are so frightened, little one." I sit there, preparing to tell Eric of my past with Vincent Soultaker and how I ended up where I am now. 


End file.
